The Sniper
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: Rated for scenes of violence. A short story about a sniper, fighting about the Soviets. My first C&C fic, please Read & Review!


~Disclaimer: I don't own nothing here, The Red Alert 2 Universe belongs to Westwood Studios~ (A/N: This is my first RA2 fic, please R&R)

The Sniper

I sit in my base, polishing my rifles barrel, awaiting orders. I'm sick of this crap, waiting for the inenvitable rush from the sovs. I adjust the sights and look up just as the general appears. He's lead many a successful mission against these evil bastards and I'm happy to serve under him. He's been labelled Hawkeye and has crushed many uprising, hell he even took out those psyhic beacons. 

"Sniper reporting" I stand up and salute him. For such a small man, he sure has a great past. 

"At ease sniper" He smiles "Your mission is simple, sniper. The commies has fortified a small town, not far from here. Take out what you can, then signal for prisms and mirages to attack"

"Proceding to vantage point" I pick up my bags, my rifle and leave. Not a good luck, not a leaving party, nothing. I am just a pawn in an army against tyranny. My only friend is my conscience and my teammate is my rifle. I begin the long walk to my position. As I walk through the temperate climate, I see the dead bodies of comardes and conscripts alike. The wreck of what was once a rhino tank, welded into another by a prism blast. This war is constant grind, both sides taking heavy casualties. My thought about my role in this war returns. I am a faceless human, fighting for country. I do not have a name. I am sniper. Even a great general doesn't have a name here. I arrive at the vantage point, to find a dying navy seal. He utters some nonsense about his past before his last breath passes. Through my calmness I ignore him. He is just another casualty, a statistic. His death will be used as propaganda by the tyrant, Romanov. I stare up from the fallen star to the town. It's heavily fortified but I can't see much of a base there. I lie on my stomach, steady my rifle and aim. I look through the sights to see a conscript patrolling with a guard dog. Aim. Fire. The bullet ruptures his neck, instantly killing him. His body falls onto the dog, his blood staining the beast's fur. The dog turns and begins licking the man. Such loyalty from a brainless creature. I feel sorry for it, but it must die, becoming yet another statistic. The dog seems confused at his friends death, still licking his friend. I'm anxious at pulling the trigger, but I must do it. Because I am sniper. Bang. The dog's lifeless corpse hits the conscript's.

The next hour. Nothing. No-one has moved, no tank has been made. Nothing. I begin searching the buildings with the scope. I see two conscripts, talking to each other. One is smoking a cigarette. Such a dirty habit, I should know. I adjust the rifle's barrel and aim. I fire at the smoking one. The bullet penerates his head, his brains hitting the far wall. His friend remains still, unable to adjust to the situation. Ten seconds later his joins his friend in the after-life. I radio in, signalling for reinforcements. Am I sniper or scout? I notice a man near a phone booth. He seems to be dressed strangely, behind him a rhino and a flak track. I look through the sights. Its what they call a 'Crazy Ivan', he's loaded with dynamite. I reload the rifle. Extra 'points' for our war machine. The bullets displaces the air as it reaches its destination. The swift impact hits a stick of dynamite. The resulting explosion kills a large number of people. Entrayls fly. It's like a scene out of a movie. The movie being based on our first confrontation with the commies. The town is in ruins. With a single bullet. I stand up in my great honour, destroying a base by myself, I shall no longer be known as 'Sniper' I look at my destruction, pleased. The smoke is a sign of death, and out of the fog of doom, comes my worst nightmare, a Kirov. Now it is my turn to be stationary. 

As the Kirov flies nearer, I piss myself. I've never been so afraid in my whole life. I can see the crazy captain of this behemoth, ready to drop his bombs on my head. It is my turn to be killed. I lift my rifle in desperation and fire my last shot. It hits and suprisingly the Kirov explodes. I can only stand in awe as a fleet of Korean black eagles fly past. Tanks shoot past, IFVs, Prisms, Grizzlies, the lot. A GI slaps my back and says "Good work sniper" 

I am sniper, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
